


oh, how the tables have turned

by artymiswritesfics



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artymiswritesfics/pseuds/artymiswritesfics
Summary: bill finds out that bev is ticklish, too
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	oh, how the tables have turned

**Author's Note:**

> for bev’s day of the losers club fic week on tumblr!! (i’m a day late and i’m posting this two days late but hzhsbdj let’s Ignore That!)

None of them can exactly recall how it started, but they know it resulted in Bev giggling as fingers fluttered on her skin.

See, Beverly always was the tickle monster of the loser’s club. And her friends hardly ever dared to retaliate.

Until now, it seems.

It had been Bill who’d initiated it; a single touch that caused a tiny squeal and curious looks. Bev had made a move to turn the tables, but Bill had repeated his action and then she realised she was, to put it simply, screwed.

Because they, of course, had to get her back for all the times she had tickled them to tears.

She isn’t as ticklish as the others; which is expected, really, because she’s Beverly Marsh and she’s not dumb enough to start a fight she could lose. But she is ticklish enough to get her laughing,  _ really _ laughing.

It starts as an accident, really. They’d been hanging around (as they often did) and Bev had made some comment. And so Bill had tweaked her lower ribs, as he was so used to doing with the others, and they’d all been shocked to hear a small noise coming from her. She briefly protested before she’d been knocked to the ground and fingers were on her skin, tickling wherever they could reach. Her friends are each rewarded with almost frantic laughter, calm but with a hint of nervousness. Bev’s laugh hasn’t been heard much (at least, this one hasn’t), and it’s just  _ glorious. _ Everyone relishes in it.

Beverly Marsh is a complex person. She’s tough and strong, pretty and bold, and even with her friends it doesn’t change. But with her friends, more things are added into the mix. She’s a bit

more unarmed, more playful, and she’s never said anything about it but they all know she trusts them more than anyone else she knows.

Her laugh reflects this, in a way. It’s beautiful, filled with everything that makes her who she is.

With her laugh filling the clubhouse for once, it’s suddenly much less chaotic and relaxed. Bev just has that power.

She starts to beg when Bill squeezes her thighs, gives his stomach a few rapid pokes to get him off.

She’s still grinning madly once he finishes, though it’s hard to tell whether or not it’s the residual feeling or the fun she’s had. Could be both.

In their future tickle fights, Bev isn’t always on the giving end anymore. No one thinks she minds.

(Spoiler alert: she doesn’t.)

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr!! @artymiswritesfics


End file.
